marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems (A!)
"M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems" is the eleventh episode of Assemble!. Plot -Dr. Pym, Janet, - S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director Maria Hill said through the SHIELD intercom. –We will need you two in Pennsylvania. M.O.D.O.K. and A.I.M. are trying to recreated the Extremis virus. And we can’t let that happen. Your mission is go inside their base and shut the power down, without M.O.D.O.K. finding out. – -Understood Maria – Janet said through the intercom and jumped on the Quinjet. –Who’s driving Hank? – -You can drive this time darling – Hank got in the Quinjet and they took off. As they arrived at the A.I.M. base, they shrunk and got inside. While they were trying to find the source of power, they were surprised by M.O.D.O.K.’s Hyper Beam. -You thought you could evade my sensors just by being small? – George Tarleton asked. -Actually, yes – Janet nodded. -Too bad! – M.O.D.O.K. fired another beam. -Janet – Hank whispered. –I’ll take Tarleton, you go find the source. – Wasp nodded, shrunk again and flew away. Hank distracted M.O.D.O.K. so he couldn’t notice that Janet was leaving. -So what has brought you back to crime? – Hank asked, punching M.O.D.O.K. -Oh you know, you always come back to stuff you love – -I wish that was true. – -Personal experience? – -Well, actually… Why I’m telling you this? – M.O.D.O.K. fired another beam at Pym. –I really don’t know, but it was an amazing distraction. – Hank grew in size so M.O.D.O.K.’s beams couldn’t affect him in his giant form. He punched Tarleton from above, making him really dizzy. -You know what’s terrible from having a head like that? – Pym raised an eyebrow. –Headaches kill you. – -I thought the jokester was Stark. – -We all take turns. – -Hank, - Janet said through the intercom. –I found the source. Get ready to run away. 3… 2… 1… - Hank sent an ant swarm at M.O.D.O.K., distracting him from everything that was happening around. The lights went off completely, and this wreaked havoc in the base. A.I.M. Agents were running from North to South, East to West, trying to get the power to work again. Pym jumped on an ant and flew to the exit, where Wasp was already waiting for him. -You took long enough, hun. – Janet chuckled and hopped on the Quinjet. –How’s George? – Hank laughed as he got on the Quinjet. –Beautiful as usual, now he’s having a date with a thousand ants. – -Oh I hope he doesn’t order onions or garlic. With that mouth, the bad breath can kill. – Hank laughed and they took off. -Maria, - Dr. Pym said through the SHIELD intercom. –We set the base off. What’s next? – -You can come back to the Helicarrier. I’ve already sent another team to find Blizzard. – Hill replied. Gallery HyperBeam.png|M.O.D.O.K. firing his Hyper Beam at Hank Pym and Wasp GianticPunch.png|Hank Pym about to punch M.O.D.O.K. AntSwarm.png|The Ant Swarm attacking M.O.D.O.K. Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Henry Pym (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:George Tarleton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Janet van Dyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Maria Hill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! AIM Arc Category:Assemble! Season One